Miraculous: Tales of the Quantic Clan
by Sky the white dragon
Summary: Adrien and Marinette were orphaned when they were very young. Along with two others, they are raised by Master Fu and Wayzz. Now, along with their surrogate brother and sister; they protect Paris from Hawkmoth while still trying to maintain their secrets from their friends and enemies. *Summery may change*
1. Chapter 1

Wayzz floated up and down the hallway. His short arms were knotted in front of him; their ends wringing each other and Wayzz found himself wishing for fingers. He glanced into the open doors that he continuously passed; taking in the shivering little lumps under the quilts and covers on the small beds. Occasionally, his eyes would meet with those of the other little creatures he lived with. They would trade glances, his green eyes meeting with their blue ones; and then he would move along down the hall to repeat the pattern.

Wayzz was getting bored with floating down the hall. He wouldn't be as much use here; he needed to be in the main room, near the door. He flew around the end corner, and into living room where he looked out of the French doors and out towards the night. Occasionally, the lightning would flash and would catch on his little green body.

Where was he? It shouldn't have taken this long! It didn't take this long before! He wrung his arms again. Honestly, Wayzz would have flown out to look for him himself, but the rain was getting too heavy. He was a Tortoise, yes; but even they could drown. Also…Wayzz didn't really want to leave Plagg alone is his bed.

The sarcastic little feline had snagged Wayzz' matchbox, and he honestly wasn't about to let the little feline take anything else. The other Kwami were too occupied to deal with him. Wayzz stole a small look at the gramophone where the Cat sprite lay snoring inside.

Ever since the master had left with Plagg's counterpart, the little Kwami had been sleeping like a log and despite his desire to take back his sleeping place; Wayzz would rather him be there than flitting and floating back and forth asking for that blasted, piece of fermented diary he always went on about.

Wayzz most likely would have spent much longer contemplating this new outlet for his attention, but he was halted by the sound of the front door opening. Blame it on his skittish nature, but he almost flew away. But he flew towards the door at top speed when he recognized his master instead, ignoring Plagg's snort of surprise and annoyance.

His Master walked in sopping wet, his grey hair darkened and weighed down with water. But despite how cold and uncomfortable Wayzz was sure his master felt, he was occupied with something else entirely. A young child, who couldn't be more than four years old, was staring at the ground. She held her hands over eyes and she sobbed quietly whilst leaning against the older human. The only reason Wayzz knew she was crying, was because he hovered right in front of her.

Wayzz had been around children before (You didn't get to be as old as him with encountering them at some point), but that didn't save him from being pushed backwards by the floating red fairy that he hadn't taken the time to notice.

"Careful…" Tikki whispered to the Tortoise Kwami. The two of them moved to the side while Fu gently lead the child to the futon that he used for his customers. He spoke to her softly, hushing her sobs and pushing her gently so she sat down. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at her dirty, pink shoes. Her dark hair shiny with moisture and her pigtails untidily done with soiled bands

Wayzz watched as Tikki floated over and sat in the girl's small lap. Plagg, who had poked his head out of the gramophone, watched with slight interest in his green eyes.

Fu left the child to walk over to the cabinet, where he pulled out a comforter blanket that was too large for the child. Wayzz zipped over to him.

"Master?" The little creature asked. Fu only looked at him when he had set the blanket on the floor and gathered the towels that had been set in the far back.

"Have you sensed Nooroo?"

"Sir?" Wayzz questioned.

His Master looked directly at him, seriousness and urgency easy to make out in what little light they had in the storm.

"She was like the others Wayzz." He answered as he turned to walk back to the little girl, who trembled every few second from the cold and from her quieted hiccups.

Wayzz tilted his large head in query.

"Tikki led me to her." he looked at the little red Kwami, sitting patiently while the little girl tapped her on the head. "She was completely alone, walking down the street in the rain."

Wayzz held a frightened and sorrowful look on his face. "So, her family…" He could not finish his thoughts.

Fu didn't answer right away; as he was wrapping a cottony throw blanket around the youngster's shoulders and he didn't want to upset her after listening to her heartbreaking cries all the way back up. But he did whisper,

"There was blood under her shoes…"

The girl began to gasp again, her levels of grief rising again. Wayzz flew over before anyone else could do anything, and nuzzled very gently against her cheek. The girl quieted down and raised a shaking head to pet Wayzz's shell. He saw Tikki smile at him.

Fu watched his assistant comfort the child. Judging by the lack of crying and movement to be heard, he assumed that his other… "Guests" had finally fallen asleep. He had left Wayzz in charge when Tikki suddenly flew out of the window into the torrent outside.

If Tikki wasn't afraid to go where she would be seen, than Fu assumed that Wayzz would not needed. So he left him behind to watch over their company while Tikki led him through the maze of Parisian streets that, honestly, he had trouble navigating. But it wasn't too long that he stumbled upon the child.

"Wayzz, whoever has the Moth Miraculous is tracking down the wielders and their families. They are trying to eliminate the problem before it becomes of any consequence" He held his chin in contemplation.

Wayzz was about to ask what they would do now; after all, there were a lot of things that would need to be addressed and the complications seemed to be adding up with the minute. But suddenly, something black flew passed them and out the still open door. Plagg was gone.

Fu followed of course. He stepped briskly down the hall after the cat kwami; well as briskly as a 186 year old man could. He stepped out of the building and into the storm again. It had actually gotten heavier! The entire street was empty, and a grey haze turned anything outside into a misty silhouette.

Plagg was far too small for him to find in this!

Fu walked down the sidewalk, calling out for him. "Plagg! Plagg!" He really should've grabbed his cane on the way out.

But he didn't go far. In fact, he only needed to round the corner. A small shape was sitting on the concrete, leaning against the building with his knees drawn to his chest, and a little black shape flittering shakily around him.

"Hey! Come on, get up! It's gonna take me forever to get my fur dry!"

Plagg's complaints didn't really make an impact on the child. Just like the others, this one didn't reply or respond. He just stared at his shins and allowed himself to shiver.

Plagg flew towards Fu's face and immediately whined, "What are ya waiting for? We gotta get him in before he freezes!" Plagg flew back around the corner and inside.

Fu looked at the boy who still didn't want to make eye contact. Fu gently placed a hand on his back and lifted him up. The boy walked with him in complete silence. He didn't cry or whimper like the others did, but he held the same near catatonic state.

Fu lead him back into the room where the girl seemed to have calmed down enough. Out of the storm, Fu could see the boy was wearing high-quality clothing. Fine cotton thread and grade A leather sneakers that had been ruined by the heavy rain. The child also had blonde hair that was thoroughly soaked.

The two locked eyes and Fu could see the girl's lovely Sapphire blue eyes. Fu had to take a look at the boy when he walked away and he saw that he was sporting handsome lime green in his eyes. The two made eye contact and held it for a good moment. The boy walked over and sat down next to her without hesitation. She didn't scoot away, and instead moved a bit closer.

"She started looking better after you left." Fu looked to his side and saw Wayzz. "It's almost as if she knew why." He said with a small smile that Fu returned. They watched as the girl allowed the boy to take same of the blanket and wrap it around himself. Tikki watched him with a smile while Plagg returned from somewhere down the hall with a wedge of Camembert in his grasp. He ate it in one bite and then sat down on the boy's head.

"What will we do now Master? We do not have the necessities to care for one child, let alone four. More so, this has never happened before." The anxious look had returned to Wayzz's eyes.

The elder human held his hands behind his back and looked at his Kwami, a slightly humorous look in his eyes. "Care to explain, Wayzz?"

"Master, even if these children are destined to hold the Miraculous', never has there been a case when a Holder was attacked before they had even claimed it."

"Just because something hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean it isn't possible."

It took a bit of time and coaxing, but Fu was able to get the girl and the boy out of their wet clothing and he allowed them to have spare shirts that were much to large for them. He took them both by the hand and led them to his own bedroom. They both crawled under the covers and he tucked them in. Tikki and Plagg hovered nearby while the got settled and once the youngsters were comfortable, she went under the sheets to lay next to her chosen, while he decided to lay on the pillow in front of his human's face.

Fu and Wayzz watched from the doorway.

"You and I will sleep in the main room tonight, and tomorrow we will take them out of the city. Whoever attacked them will be looking to see whether or not their plan has succeeded."

"Master, I must ask; how will you look after them?" Wayzz said.

"Sometimes, life gives us, not what we want, but what we need, Wayzz. We must handle life one obstacle at a time." Fu closed the door and the kids were left alone in the bed.

Neither of them moved and they kept their eyes on the strange little creatures that they had been left with; the thunder and lightning had stopped and the rain was a bit gentler now. Tikki looked at Plagg from under the covers and he shrugged when their kids didn't acknowledge each other. Tikki nudged against the girl's stomach and Plagg purred at the boy.

It was a few minutes, but finally a small conversation happened, muffled by the comforter.

"…What's your name?"

"I'm…I'm Adrien…"

"I'm Marinette…"

"…."

"…."

"It's…. nice…to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Neither of them could see it, but they were both smiling. Plagg was content to go to sleep after they said their names, but Tikki backed deeper under the covers to make room for their hands to meet. She smiled when she saw them intertwine their fingers.

* * *

 **Note:** Two of the characters in the story are not mine. Said characters belong to Astrological-Weenie on Tumblr.


	2. Moving

She almost dropped her pencil. How, she didn't know; but somehow, she kept her pencil from falling into cooler and quite possibly getting swallowed by the pike and trout splashing about in the container. Marinette pulled the cooler back up the bank, away from the small overhanging cliff and back towards the fallen log she was using as a seat. Any further and it would've fallen into the water.

" _And there would've gone tonight's dinner!"_ She thought with relief.

She spared a glance back at the shape bobbing out in the river and returned to her journal. She scratched delicately at sleeve on the dress she was designing. She had left her coloring pencils back at the house and she needed to help bring the fish back up, so she decided to go ahead and get the design out of the way. She was trying to decide what kind of sleeves would go well with a halter style neckline, flutter sleeves or cap sleeves?

"Is that your new dress?" A little voice said from her shoulder. The little red sprite flew around her shoulder and floated over her notebook.

"No, just trying to pass the time." She said, not really listening.

Tikki drifted to the side while Marinette resumed sketching at the overskirt. She tried to keep from pressing down to hard and leaving score marks in the paper.

"Are you sure?" She asked playfully. Her chosen smiled and took a paused in her drawing. "Cause that looks a lot like the dress that you went on and on about a few days ago."

"Are _you_ sure?" Marinette teased back. Tikki giggled at her and looked out towards the speck out in the water that was floating over a bit closer now. "Are we almost done?" She asked.

"Just a little bit longer. Why? You didn't give up cookies and bread for steamed trout and baked pike have you?"

Tikki floated towards the river and held her little arm over her large eyes. "No, but you know Master asked us to be back before dark, and Kutto might be upset if the meats not done."

Marinette tapped her notebook with the tip of her pencil in concentration. "Don't worry, we marinated the meat last night and Kutto made sure he watched me every step of the way." She said with a grin. "And Fu did say that he needed good sized fish. I want tonight to be perfect." Marinette reached into her purse. "Did you eat all of the cakes we made you?

"No," Tikki replied, "I just want to make sure we meet up on time. I don't want to get lost." She said looking at Marinette with a lighthearted smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I was six!" Marinette defended. "And I know the forest now." She pulled out a plastic bag with a small piece of moon cake. She offered it to Tikki, who took it gratefully. She then floated to the log and sat next to the 14 year old, taking small bites out of her treat. "We'll go and meet up with Amarah and Miguel after we've gotten this last fish." She promised.

Marinette really wanted to get her design done before she went to sleep tonight. Tomorrow, everyone would be up to their eyeballs in work! But she had to put up with another distraction.

She heard something splash below the overhang, and she watched as a teenager clad in glistening wet, black leather, with cat ears, a belt tail and a gold bell collar crawled onto the grass with a wiggling pike in his mouth. He stood up and took the fish out of his mouth, holding it by its tail; it's gills flexed and rippled as it struggled.

"Last one!" He said proudly. He walked over and plopped it into the cooler, leaving a considerable splash. Marinette decided to close her notebook to keep the sketch for getting wet.

"Are you sure we have enough?" She asked, crossing her arms and smirking at his pride in doing what the exact same thing he had been doing for the last decade.

"Uh-huh! We've got 2 pike for Andrea and Miguel," He said counting off of his clawed fingertips, "3 trout for you, me and Master; and with the meat we did yesterday for Kutto, that's all the fish we need."

There was a bright flash of light, and instead, she looked at the blonde who was the same age as her with bright green eyes, perfect skin, a gorgeous smile and…

"Mari?"

Marinette snapped out of her trance. "Huh" She asked with a faint blush.

Her embarrassment faded away when a little, sopping, black kwami floated in front of her and practically vibrated in front of her, shaking off a mist of river water. "Oh, Plagg!" Adrien grabbed him only after he had shaken all the water off.

He wiggled out of his chosen's grip and immediately began to complain. "I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm starving!" He griped. "Lets just get all the fish done and go home!"

Marinette wiped some of the moisture off of her face. "Plagg, we aren't doing the fish here. Fu wanted them all fresh, so we're taking them back alive." This didn't sit well with the black cat kwami.

"What!" He said, throwing his tiny, nubby arms into the air in dramatic disbelief. "Why didn't we just go to the shop?"

"Everyone wants tonight to be special, it's our last night in the forest." Marinette told him with a smile. "Plus, Kutto is a little upset we didn't get more red meat for dinner tonight, so we promised him we'd use the freshest fish we could get." She said, referring to the wolf Kwami.

Adrien watched Marinette hold out her hand for Plagg to sit on. She had always had much more patience for him than he ever had. It also didn't escape his attention how, despite still moaning and groaning to her like he did with everyone else, Plagg had told him that he was a friend to anyone who "Appreciated the glories of Camembert". Adrien wasn't really sure how baking with dough and icing transferred to cheese; but hey, he'd stop trying to figure out Plagg a long time ago.

Adrien closed up the cooler and Marinette picked up her sketchbook.

"Is that one of your new design?" He said as she closed up her book.

"Uh, no!" She said quickly. Adrien stepped away a little bit. Marinette immediately attempted to correct herself without looking like an idiot. "I mean, it is; but I only want it to be seen when it's finished!" She blushed cutely. "It ruins the effect…"

Adrien smiled at her. He wasn't offended; he expected she would hide it. She had always been a bit awkward during the time they had known each other.

"It's okay Mari." He tried to put her at ease. "You can let me see it whenever you want me too."

Marinette, of course, felt bad. "I mean, well; when the dress looks how it looks now, it doesn't look like anything. It'll look great when it's all done. I don't want you to see all the flaws and mistakes it has now." She reasoned. She also didn't want him to see the drawings of him and her surrounded by little hearts!

Adrien patted her shoulder in comfort. "It's alright." His eyes sparkled in the sunset and Marinette had to fight not to swoon at him. He leaned down to close up the cooler. "We gonna leave the fish here all night?" He looked up to her with a smile.

Marinette snapped to attention. "Sorry, I was thinking." She tied her book up and placed it on top of the cooler and, after grabbing the handle on the other side; the two teenagers picked up the cooler and started walking up the path that lead up river into the pine-smelling forest.

Tikki and Plagg sat together on the cooler while their chosens carried the container full of wiggling, wriggling fish.

"Hey, is there gonna be cheese for dinner?" Plagg asked, talking around the mooncake that Tikki had offered him.

"Weren't you there when we went over what we needed?" Adrien asked while straining with the weight. "And before you start whining, yes; Amarah said she would get some on her way home."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Marinette took a hand off the cooler to hold it up in remembrance, but then put it back when they almost lost the fish again. "Do we have enough vegetables and honey?"

"No less so than usual. Why?" Adrien asked.

"I was going to make something special for Kemoo and Wayzz." She said. "Usually, they just eat the stuff by itself, so I was gonna make something special for them."

"Oh, they'll enjoy that, Marinette!" Tikki said happily.

Adrien watched Marinette and Tikki smile and speak of their plans for treats for the rest of the Kwami and he couldn't help but notice how her face lit up as she smiled. Even while carrying the cooler, letting her handmade outfit get dirty and wet; she pulled her weight completely. (Not that she was weak, mind you) Her pretty blue eyes almost glowed in the light that filtered through the trees as they moved deeper into the forest.

He was engulfed in watching her converse with her equally adorable Kwami when a sound on the path caught their attention.

A very bright, borderline fluorescent teal blue flying disc had landed right in the middle of the walkway. A rustling from the thicket on the side of the walkway told them something was rushing towards the Frisbee. The shrub waved wildly for a few moments and then a grey shape jumped out on all fours and towards the disc. It grabbed it and slid into the shadowed side of the trail with a spray of pebbles and dirt.

It was crouched down and a bushy, grey tail wagged back and forth excitedly while they remained unnoticed. They heard heavy panting as the shape picked up the disc and began to shake its head back and forth, growling at the toy it had in it's teeth.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and back at the creature in their path. They didn't really get a chance to decide what to do, because the fish in the cooler apparently weren't happy to stop. There was a strong slap in the cooler and Marinette lost her grip. Her side of the cooler hit the ground, hard.

The growling stopped and the tail ceased wagging and went still. It stood up to their height. The head, draped in shadows turned towards them; icy eyes and the glowing disc caught the orange light of the sunset.

Adrien and Marinette did not move.

A clawed hand moved to grab the Frisbee still held disembodied in the shadows and the figure called out to the side of the road-

"You've had your fun! Get out here before they lose dinner!"

A buzzing made it's way towards the teenagers from over the treetops and a young brunette, the same age as them landed in front of them. In blue spandex, with flashy green highlights and a mask with matching green rhombuses under and between the eyes, the girl was laughing her head off. On her arm, she had a picnic basket with the corner a knitted blanket peeking out from the lid hanging from her elbow. Her jeweled headband reflected jerky glimpses of light as she laughed. Adrien did his best not to look at them.

"You should've seen your faces!" She shouted in between gasps. "And you!" She turned and pointed to the teen in the shadows that was looking at her with chagrin. "I thought- I thought you were gonna break something; you were chasing the disc so fast!" She clutched her abdomen and continued to laugh.

The shape in the forest stepped up the bank, revealing himself to be a 14-year-old boy like Adrien. His short, brown hair was a bit disorganized due to his run through the forest and the two dark grey wolf ears on his head were partially flattened in annoyance. He tossed the Frisbee back to his partner, who caught it with her free hand. Dead leaves were plastered to his boots and there was a bit of mud on his chest, but not enough however to cover up the four slanted claw marks over his heart. A Celtic cross with the tribal symbol of a howling wolf in the center, hung from a chain around his neck.

"Ha-ha-ha," the wolf-based hero deadpanned.

There was a bluish flash, and a pretty teenager with her hair pulled back in a braid stood in front of them. She wore a form fitting, pale blue blouse with no sleeves and wore navy blue skinny jeans. She stood tall in her wedge ankle boots, despite the uneven ground. A small blue Kwami with insect wings and green marks littered with polka dots around her eyes flew from her headband. She too, was laughing her head off.

"He-he-he, seems the black cat isn't the only "scaredy-cat "! The Kwami giggled, feeling very pleased with herself. She was so pleased, that she leaned back and performed a small flip, before landing on her chosen's shoulder. The two of them, Amarah and Kemoo; continued to giggle, regardless of everyone else's fond annoyance.

The wolf kid crossed his arms at her and his own transformation fell away. His grey shirt and dark green pants became clean and his pale blue sneakers looked good as new. As the wolf disappeared from his necklace, a fuzzy gray Kwami with sprinkles of dirt on his fluffy tail and ears appeared. He floated lethargically to Amarah's basket, lifted the lid and slid inside.

He then poked his head back out. "Are we going home yet?" He asked sleepily. Kemoo zipped over to him. "Come on, Kutto! Aren't you excited! We're going to Paris tomorrow!" She threw her little arms over her head. "Paname, Lutèce, The City of Lights!" She flew in backflips and twirls, almost crashing into Tikki on the cooler once Marinete and Adrien had picked it back up and continued forwards.

"Oh, won't it be incredible!" She said to no one in particular. Tikki patted her fellow Kwami on the head fondly. "I'm sure it will be, Kemoo." She said with patience. "But, try not to knock yourself out before we get there." Tikki then politely floated off the cooler to give Kemoo the space. The little red sprite then flew to sit on the other boy's shoulder. She leaned against his neck affectionately and he gently rubbed the back of his index finger against her.

"We stopped by the shop in town and picked up the things you wanted, Mari." He told the other girl. "Oh, and we stopped by Pain Glacé (1) and got some things for the trip, including some Bichon au Citron for you Tikki."

Said Kwami hugged him around the neck. "Thank You, Miguel."

The next ten minutes mostly consisted of the blue Dragonfly Kwami ranting in excitement about the move the next morning. Amarah and Miguel took turns to help with cooler. It wasn't all that long a walk, around two miles. But, after walking this exact same path for so long, they knew it like the back of their hands. They knew what side to walk on to stay away from the poison ivy on the path, they knew how to step to avoid getting any dirtier than they were already, and they knew every bump to step over, ditch to avoid and branch to duck under.

The four teenagers and their Kwami stepped into a large meadow. The thick trees and undergrowth turned into tall grass, fuzzy tips swaying back and forth gently in the breeze. The path that they walked on took a slight curve to the left, becoming cleaner and smoother, free of debris and foliage thanks to constant use. A gorgeous, deep blue lake, taking on a burning orange glow from the sunset sat in front of them. Fed by a waterfall welling up from another lake on a small cliff, the lake also drew attention to a relatively small cottage with plowed fields, and a currently smoking chimney.

Amarah stepped up the cobblestone path, past the currently empty, plowed fields; and opened the door for her brothers and sister. As Miguel and Adrien hauled the cooler through the door, the breeze echoed through the emptied out cottage. There were nail holes in the walls from where pictures had been hanging, bleached stains on the peeling wallpaper that outlined furniture that was no longer there and the wooden floorboards sported indentations of various shapes and sizes from years of carrying heavy objects.

The boys added another in a series of score marks as they took the cooler into the kitchen. Marinette turned on the antique wood stove, clicking the rusty buttons. Amarah pulled a tall pot, already full of water, from the counter top and placed it on the eye.

Adrien took a minute to get to work because he wanted to take off his jacket, deciding that he didn't want to get it too dirty during the cooking, as they had packed away all but the clothes they would be wearing in the morning. After coming back in with his black shirt, he reached under the wooden trolley placed in the smack middle of the kitchen. Miguel got the knives from one of the packed boxes in the corner and came back to see Adrien had already gotten the cutting board out and the two worked on the vegetables. Marinette and Amarah worked on the fish and the kwami worked together on pulling out what few dishes had not been packed away.

For about forty-five minutes, everyone (Teens and Kwami) worked together to make the meal. Scaling the fish, peeling and cutting up the produce, roasting the meat and setting the table.

By the time everyone was done, they were all even messier than before, but the table looked great. Roasted beef, boiled vegetables, fried fish and baked buns with all kinds of small treats for the Kwami, sat on the large table.

Marinette was ecstatic. Everything was finished, now they just need to get cleaned up and wait! She pushed everyone out of the back door (trying to keep from pushing Adrien, cause that would've looked rude!) and they all went around to the well out back. Miguel and Adrien hauled the bucket up and with the water; everyone wiped the dust, flour and other such off themselves. The Kwami stayed inside, waiting to call them in when the time was right.

The sun had completely set and everyone was standing in what little gray light was left, with only the light of a few oil lamps burning inside. "So, are you excited Mari?" Miguel asked playfully.

"You know I am!" Marinette said, holding her damp hands together in excitement. "New things, new sights; new opportunities!"

"You aren't a little nervous?" Adrien asked, looking at her with a hint of anxiety as he ran his wet hands up his arms.

Marinette look softened when she looked over at him. "Well, maybe a little…"

Amarah raised her voice above them, distracting them. "Come on boys! Its like Mari said, think of everything there; the big city! It's about time for a change of scenery. I'm tired of flying around in the dark."

"Never would've guessed, with how often you do it." Miguel teased, rubbing his hands together in the bucket.

"Honestly, I prefer the dark; cats don't do well in the bright lights." Adrien said.

"Well, there'll be more things to climb, new sights, new smells and Mari-" She shouted, despite the girl in question standing right next to her. "You can learn so more about fashion and stuff!" Her enthusiasm was apparent.

"Ama, they're just drawing, you know." Marinette said quietly, thinking about the poor excuse for lines in her book.

"Are you kidding? I've seen your designs; the only thing that would make them better would be if some famous designer from the fashion capital of the world helped you out. And would you look at this, half of that is already coming true!"

Marinette tried to be happy; after all, Amarah was right. Ten years in the forest hadn't really encouraged her eye for clothing. They had only had a television for about a year and before that, the most they saw of things like fashion and sports came from magazines that may or may not be over five years old! A part of Marinette wondered what things would be like in Paris.

But thinking about the fabric and clothing and the mannequins and everything at once felt…overwhelming. Looking at the slight hesitation on bold, flirty Adrien's face proved that it wasn't just her that was feeling uncertain.

Nobody really got a chance to say anything else, because Tikki suddenly flew out of the window of the house and into the center of the six humans, "He's here! He's here!" She whispered before darting back inside.

Everyone quickly finished washing off before darting back inside; Miguel ran back to push the bucket back down, but in a few seconds, he was inside with everyone else, crouching down around the exotic coffee table and the couch covered in dust sheets to hide. The lamps were blown out by the kwami, who flew to join their chosens and they all waited.

And waited, and waited. It wasn't long, but it certainly felt like it.

They heard the door open and a short, elderly man stepped into the dark. He grabbed the lamp by the door and lit it with the match set placed there. As the light filled the room and Wayzz flew from his pocket, the children stood up and held their hands towards the fully set table.

Master Fu smiled softly.

"Welcome home, Master!" Marinette said as she went forwards and leaned down to hug him. He chuckled.

"Did you all do this yourselves?" He asked warmly as Amarah came up to hug him next. Marinette went back to the table to pull everyone's seats back.

"Yep, I everyone chipped in." She said proudly. She re-lit the lamps and the Master could see the still warm delicious food on the table.

Wayzz flew over the table, secretly reveling in the warm steam on his bright green body. "This is very well put together, Miss Marinette." He said courteously.

Marinette nodded her thanks as everyone sat down. She sat near the head of the long table, next to Master Fu and across from Adrien. Amarah sat next to her and Miguel took the seat on the opposite side next to Adrien. The Kwami all took place on the table, sitting next to their chosen aling with their favorite treats. Tikki with fresh cookies, Plagg with a rancid bowl of Camembert, Kutto was sitting with a plate of dried jerky and Kemoo was salivating over a tall cup of golden honey.

Everyone bowed their heads and said their own respective thanks, and then they all started eating. The flickering of the lamps lit up their faces; illuminating smiles and laughter as everyone did a recap of their day.

Miguel and Amarah told everyone about one last game of kickball with the other kids in the Village, Marinette had been notifying all of the Master's clients of his relocation and how they would either need to wait for him to settle in Paris and travel there for their appointments or find someone else all together; and Adrien had been utilizing Plagg in making sure every nook and cranny of the cottage had been cleared and cleaned.

Come tomorrow, it would look like they were never there.

Fu listened quietly with a smile as his young, unofficial wards conversed as teenagers did. The girls giggled and touched each other on the shoulders gently; the boys nodded their heads and nudged their fist together. He paid mind especially to the wielders of the ladybug and the black cat miraculous'.

He took notice of how Marinette accidentally laid her hand on Adrien's and pulled it back quickly, afraid of making him uncomfortable. He saw the boy smile, and hold his hand out to her. She smiled shyly and gave her hand back to him. He returned the smile.

Fu remembered where the two had come from. This image before him was a far cry from the children he remembered. The tears shed from nightmares that struck in the late hours of the morning, the near catatonic stupor brought on by grief and heartache, and the days of being afraid to go outside; those days weren't so long ago that he believed they were all completely recovered, but the fact that they had put this all together on their own had shown they were healing.

Fu was very hesitant about this move; they had lived in relative seclusion and safety in the forest. Chanceux was a tiny town that lived by it's own pace, few people knew about it and the locals were perfectly fine with that. The children were allowed to recover in the slow, peaceful atmosphere and it had allowed them to thrive. But they never went too far away from the forest.

Fu's features became troubled and Marinette, sweet Marinette, had noticed.

"Master?" Her sweet voice asked him and, the leader the other young ones knew she was, they immediately took note of their adoptive fathers concerned face. The kwami, minus Plagg, looked up from their respective meals.

Fu felt the sensation of paternal protectiveness in his chest.

"Children," He started, the children leaned forward. "You all know why we are moving." They nodded their heads. "And, you all know that if any of you do not want to do this, it is not too late to make other arrangements."

He saw hesitation on their faces and the kwami could sense it. Kutto and Plagg flattened their ears, Kemoo's wings started to make a very faint buzzing noise and Tikki began to shiver.

"I… I want to ask once more, before we leave. Do any of you want to stay? I can make other arrangements."

The teenagers looked at each other. Miguel looked as though he was thinking very hard about his words, Amarah tried to keep the confidence in her eyes, but it was rapidly becoming fainter; Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, both with opened mouths that didn't want to let the words out.

When they looked back at the Master, the fear was still there; but they all nodded their heads.

Fu found himself hating that he had ruined the mood, along with their hard work.

But within a few seconds, Marinette had started a conversation with Miguel about a design for a new jacket for him and Amarah and Adrien began to speak about whether there were Basketball courts near where they would be moving.

As the children continued to speak amongst themselves, Wayzz looked at his master with fear.

" _I hope I did not make a mistake."_ The Master thought as he continued his meal.

* * *

"He just wanted to make sure we were certain."

"I know, but…are we really?" The four miraculous holders sat on their beds in the attic with their pajamas on. Marinette was sitting under her pink comforter and blanket and Adrien sat next to her, on top of the blanket. To the left sat another bed with a deep blue comforter that held Amarah laying on the bed, twirling her Frisbee in her fingers and Miguel sitting next to her with his feet on the ground and his elbows on his knees.

"Everything's packed, what isn't here for the final pick up is waiting at the new house. We've enrolled at the school, all our things have been moved, names on the…"

"That isn't what I mean." Adrien's tone backed up his statement, along with his clenched fist in the comforter and his glance at the creaky wood floor. Marinette shot an uneasy look at his fist.

"Adrien…" Marinette asked quietly. Adrien released his fist.

"Do you want to stay?" Miguel asked diplomatically, trying to get Adrien to speak up.

"No, but I'm kinda afraid of what it means."

"What?" Amarah asked bluntly. "That we're one step closer to the guy who tried to kill us all ten years ago? Or of the fact that you and Miggy can't run wild when the stress gets to you?" She continued playing with her Frisbee, unaware of the uncomfortable and slightly shocked looks on her surrogate siblings faces.

Marinette covered her mouth with her hand and looked between the boys. Adrien kept his focus on the floor and Miguel stared at his hands.

Amarah caught her screw up. She sat up and saw their expressions. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She looked to Miguel, who forgave her and then to Adrien, who didn't meet her eyes.

"It's okay." He murmured. Amarah looked at Marinette for help.

She mouthed "In the morning" Amarah nodded and put her fists in her lap.

Adrien stood up, walked away and put his hands behind his head. He sighed deeply.

Marinette got up and walked over to him. She put out her hand, about to place it on his shoulder; but she stopped when he glanced at her and flinched.

She stepped backwards, but when she saw regret welling up in his eyes, she smiled and followed through with her plan to comfort him.

"'s okay, it'll be alright." She tapped him on his nose playfully. She smiled gently at him, a slight blush on her face and her gorgeous blue eyes reflecting the light from the candle on the desk across the room.

He nodded at her and smiled back.

She turned and saw the uncertainty on her adoptive brother and sisters face.

"It will be." She said. "Amarah, you'll be able to practice all your tricks in new space. You did say that you wanted to practice your, what did you call it again?" She asked, knowing how Ama would respond.

Amarah stood up, suddenly ambitious. "My Triple Inverted Under Tucked Loop!" Pride lit up her face.

"And Miguel, you can practice your songs where more people can hear them and not to mention…" She trailed off and if Miguel had had his tail, it would've been wagging quite fast. She leaned forwards and whispered in his ear.

"New cats to chase."

"I heard that!" Adrien shouted, walking to his bright green bed on the other side.

Miguel couldn't help it, he laughed out loud; Amarah joined in and after a minute of pouting, Adrien joined too. Marinette watched them fondly. They laughed and laughed, until the Master shouted up and told them it was time for bed.

The Kwami, who had been sitting on the various headboards watching their chosens speak amongst themselves, slipped under the covers with them as they all got into their beds. Kutto took a moment to look around sleepily, before floating across the room, blowing out the candle and going back to settle in the silvery covers with Miguel.

Within a couple of seconds, the four teenagers were comfortable under the blankets and ready for sleep.

"Adrien, Marinette, it's your turns to say good night." Amarah's voice said, slightly muffled under her blankets.

"Goodnight" The blonde and raven-haired pair said together.

"Sleep Tight" The two brunettes answered.

"Don't let the Akuma bite." The four Kwami called out together. There was a bit of laughter, before everyone quieted down and the crickets outside became the only noise.

Marinette didn't go to sleep right away though. After about ten minutes, she sat up carefully, trying to keep from jostling Tikki on the bed. She slipped from under the covers, and tiptoed to look at Adrien.

There wasn't anything strange to see; he looked like he was faintly asleep, one unclenched hand on the pillow next to Plagg's curled up little body. The light from the moon outside let Marinette see that Adrien had a relaxed expression on his face.

Marinette watched him for a minute, waiting to see if there would be an issue. She stayed still and silent, almost blending in with the long shadows of the trees stretching through window on the other wall.

Adrien did not move, just breathed and slept.

Marinette decided that nothing would happen tonight. She turned and stepped back to her bed.

The floor creaked and Marinette quickly placed her hand on the bed near Adrien's leg to keep her balance as she left her foot up.

Adrien inhaled sharply and his exhale became noticeably ragged. He began drawing up his knees; Marinette very nearly pulled her hand off the bed and allowed herself to fall. At least then, she could catch her self. But if she moved to quickly…

Marinette did not move, she didn't even turn around; she just stood motionless.

Adrien shifted a bit, his breathing quickened slightly.

Marinette heard a small gasp.

She looked over her head slowly and saw green eyes looking at her.

Plagg was awake. He looked at Adrien quickly, taking note of how his breathing evened out. He turned back to his disturber.

"He's okay." Was whispered to her.

Marinette nodded and moved quickly back to her bed, taking much better care of where she stepped. When she reached her bed, she placed her hands on the sheets and looked back. She couldn't see any eyes, so she assumed Plagg went back to sleep. Adrien had gone quiet and still.

Marinette got back under the covers and saw that Tikki was awake and looking at her fearfully. Marinette shook her head at her kwami once, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Gonna tell you guys right now, this took a LOT more time than you might think. This story is technically almost a year old; I put this on A03 initially, but I only put it here as an afterthought.

.com is my Tumblr

I am also looking for Beta Readers in Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. If interested, hit me up for details.


End file.
